Archivo:Hold Still - Yo Gabba Gabba!
Descripción Welcome to Yo Gabba Gabba! ► Click to subscribe - http://bit.ly/2bseMvI Yo Gabba Gabba! is an award-winning, live-action television series and live stage show whose unconventional formula has created a triple stacked fan base, making it one of the most popular entertainment properties among preschoolers, parents and indie music lovers alike. The award-winning series is created by Christian Jacobs and Scott Schultz and is produced by The Magic Store and W!LDBRAIN Entertainment. Jon Berrett and Michael Polis are executive producers. The live touring show, Yo Gabba Gabba! LIVE!, launched in 2009 with a float in the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade and a performance at The White House. Since the live touring show launch, Yo Gabba Gabba! LIVE! has played to sold out venues across North America. YO GABBA GABBA! infuses retro-style and beat-driven music to teach simple life lessons. The series and the live show stars DJ Lance Rock (Lance Robertson) and a cast of colorful characters, including: Brobee, the little green one, Foofa, the pink flowerbubble, Muno, the red Cyclops, Toodee, the blue cat-dragon and Plex, the yellow robot. Today’s most popular names in movies, television, music and sports flock to the groundbreaking series, including series regulars Biz Markie and MarkMothersbaugh, and guest stars such as Fred Armisen, Erykah Badu, Jack Black, Anthony Bourdain, Devo, Rachel Dratch, Rob Dyrdek, Flaming Lips, Melora Hardin, Tony Hawk, The Killers, Angela Kinsey, Solange Knowles, Jack McBrayer, MGMT, Mos Def, The Roots, Andy Samberg, Amy Sedaris, The Shins, Sarah Silverman, Amare Stoudemire, The Ting Tings, Weezer, Jimmy Eat World, Elijah Wood and Weird Al Yankovic, among others. Additional celebrity guests performed during the live tour, including Devenda Banhart, Cold War Kids, Matt Costa, Kid Koala, Moby, DMC (Run DMC), Shaggy, Snoop Dogg, Dave Grohl, Jon Heder, Talib Kweli, Mix Master Mike, Nicole Richie, Kid Sister, Keri Russell, Lou Diamond Phillips, Jason Reitman, Zac Brown and the Drive By Truckers and more, while Christina Aguilera, Jessica Alba, Jason Bateman, Travis Barker, Brendan Fraser, Heidi Klum, Chris Noth, Gwen Stefani, Brooke Shields, Dennis Quaid and others attended with their families. * DJ Lance Rock – A DJ who is the narrator and friend of the other characters. He is portrayed by Lance Robertson. * Muno – A friendly male red cyclops. He's the tallest, is somewhat clumsy and has a close bond with Foofa (though she also bonds with Brobee in the same way). He is also the band's guitarist. In the episodes "Family", "Circus", and "Baby", his family makes an appearance. During Super Bowl XLIV, he appeared in a commercial for the Kia Sorento. His realm resembles the moon, another planet, or a desert and he has a pet horse. He has three stomachs as seen in the X-ray in the Season 1 episode "Halloween" (#13). However another X-ray in the Season 1 episode "Imagine" (#20) shows him with one stomach, a normal heart and lungs. He is voiced by Adam Deibert. * Foofa – A female flower bubble character who's "pink and happy." She loves flowers, rainbows and unicorns and can play the tambourine. Her realm is a spring or summer meadow. She is voiced by Emma Jacobs. * Brobee – He is the smallest and the youngest of the gabbas, a small, male green monster and the baby of the gabbas. He is the drummer for the Gabba band. He is the only "primary" character whose facial expression changes depending on the situation; his usual smile turning into a frown, and vice versa. He is often subjected to trying new foods. His realm is a vast autumn forest. It is mentioned that he is four years old. He is voiced by Amos Watene. * Toodee – A blue female arctic cat-dragon who likes to have fun. She has a close bond with Plex and is the bassist for the Gabba band. She lives in a winter arctic realm, with icicles. She is voiced by Erin Pearce. * Plex – A male magic yellow robot and the oldest of the gabbas. He is portrayed as being smart and as the leader of Gabba Land. Plex usually teaches lessons to his friends and is a father figure to the gang. He can also use his special ray to bring things into existence. He plays the keytar. He has no realm in particular, though he seems to have a "docking station" between Foofa and Brobee's realms. In "Gabbaland Begins, Plex is the last in DJ Lance's original creations after he goes through Muno, Foofa, Brobee, and Toodee, although, Brobee is supposedly a four-year-old in the show. He is voiced by Christian Jacobs. Categoría:Vídeos